Consequences
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: After the leprosy incident, Homer decides Lisa needs to be punished for playing such a trick. He decides the best way is a good old fashioned spanking, the same kind he gives Bart. Don't like, don't read. spanking is canon


_Author's note. Remember, if you don't like, don't read. I don't own the Simpsons or any of their characters, they belong to their respective owners._

_Contains spanking of a pre teen._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Honey!"

Lisa Simpson turned, she'd just been feeding her cat Snowball II. Ned and his family had been looking after both Snowball II and Santa's Little Helper but Lisa always looked bestow extra attention on her cat. Ned was nice but he didn't know everything her little cat liked.

But now her mom was calling, so she knew she had to answer.

"Yeah mom?"

"Come here a moment," Marge Simpson called again, she was busy unpacking their holiday clothes.

"I'll give you more later, Snowy," Lisa cooed, giving the black cat one more stroke before rushing off to see what her mom wanted. Unlike Bart, her bratty big brother, she always tried to do what her parents told her, unless Homer told her something really silly.

Her father had been rather quiet during the holiday, which was odd as he was never quiet. Once he and Bart had managed to get out of those horrible treatments, they'd all had a great time out in the sun. Thinking about this gave Lisa a twinge of guilt, you could say it was all her fault they'd gone on holiday.

She sighed as she made her way inside, if only Bart and Homer had pulled their weight around the house, she wouldn't have had to resort to such a trick. She had made them think they had leprosy, the plan being they would start tidying up and keeping themselves clean. However, she hadn't foreseen that they would panic and run off to Mr Flanders who sent them away to an exotic island which treated leprosy.

She'd been terrified with worry and guilt over this, her plan had utterly backfired. She'd been so relieved when her mom had come home and sorted everything out. They'd gone out to that island to find the two Simpson men had discovered they didn't have any disease and were just enjoying the unexpected holiday.

By the end of it, Lisa had almost forgotten how they'd all ended up there but it soon came back to her when they came back. Mr Flanders had asked how they were and her dad had assured him they'd never had it. Mr Flanders had been very relieved, he'd gone away praising the God under his breath.

Her dad had rolled his eyes but he hadn't said anything, he'd just gone into the house. Lisa hadn't seen much of him after that, they were all settling back into their house once again. Maggie was sleeping, Bart was off with his friends and Homer...

To be honest, she had no idea what he was doing.

"There you are," Marge said as Lisa rushed into the kitchen. "Your father wants a word, he's through watching TV."

"Okay mom," Lisa said, suddenly feeling very nervous.

She walked in the living room to find Homer was indeed watching TV. But as soon as he noticed her, he switched it off surprising her greatly. Her dad rarely switched it off just like that, this must be something important.

"Hey dad," she greeted with a small, nervous smile.

"Hey Lisa," he greeted with his own smile before his expression turned serious.

"We need to talk," he said seriously as she came closer.

"About what happened?" Lisa guessed and he nodded, a little sadly now.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" he suggested, standing up and offering her his hand.

She nodded, still nervous but knowing this had to happen. Homer lead her to the stairs and then abruptly scooped her up and onto his back. Lisa gasped in surprise before giggling in delight as her dad charged up the stairs with her clinging to his back. He always did this if she was feeling a little down and it helped calm her.

They were soon in her room, Homer lightly pushing the door shut with his foot before going over to the bed. He let Lisa down before sitting her on his lap. Lisa couldn't help but think of all the times Bart had gone over Homer's lap, it had happened too often, he often misinterpreted Homer's intentions when he just wanted to talk. He'd have his pants down and thrown himself over the wide lap before Homer had a chance to correct the mistake.

Lisa didn't generally believe physical discipline or retaliation was the answer but in her brother's case, it was certainly needed. Sometimes, he just didn't know when to stop and only a trip over Homer's knee seemed to do with trip. Her nervousness grew slightly, she was sure she knew what was going to happen.

"Lisa," Homer began in a serious tone he didn't often use. "I know me and the boy didn't behave very well when your mother was away, and I know how frustrating that was for you. Your mother left you in charge and you wanted to take care of us like she did.

Here Homer smiled rather ruefully as he said.

"But me and the boy took a bit too much advantage of the fact she was away, meaning we thought we could do what we liked. We went too far and I'm sorry for that, very sorry to have done that to you sweetie."

Homer sounded so utterly sincere that Lisa couldn't find it in herself to reprimand him. She just smiled, gave him a hug and said.

"I know dad, I forgive you."

He gave her a squeeze before saying.

"Now I know you were just trying to get us to behave but that trick you played went too far. Your brother and I really thought we had that disease, hell, even Flanders thought we did. We were both really scared we might have it for good and never be able to live at home again."

He gave her another rueful smile and said.

"I remember you trying to tell us we'd be fine if we kept clean but you know that if we really had leprosy, that wouldn't have been enough. Once you have that disease, you can't just wash it off. It turns out we could since it was a trick but there were many poor people at that island who couldn't do that."

He told her this very gently, not sounding angry or hurtful, just trying to help her understand why it had been a bad idea. Lisa felt her face burn with shame, she hadn't realised just how scared Homer and Bart must have been. And how lucky they were, for they didn't have that disease. She'd used a horrible, terrible disease as a trick when they were, as Homer said, others who couldn't simply wash it away.

"I'm sorry dad," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

"I know you are but I've talked with your mother and she agree you need to be punished," Homer said gently but firmly. "I need you to remember this Lisa, you're a smart girl and you're going to come across others who will really exasperate you. Like me and you're brother, who you've got to put up with for at least another ten years."

Lisa flushed slightly, her dad knew she wanted to get away to college and then go travelling once she was eighteen. So she did really have ten more years left of her brother's mischief and her father's antics. Which made her patience would be greatly tried and she would likely end up resorting to more schemes to get them to behave.

But what her dad wanted her to do was to really think things through next time.

"You understand why I've got to do this," Homer asked somewhat anxiously.

"Yeah, I...I was wrong," Lisa said, the words feeling strange on her tongue. She wasn't used to saying she was wrong about anything but in this case she certainly had been.

"You know I have to spank you?" Homer questioned and Lisa nodded, nervous but still determined.

"Okay then," Homer said before lifting her up and turning her over his lap.

She gripped his leg, her body tensing as she waited for him to begin. And he didn't disappoint.

"Ah...eee," she yelped as he landed some heavy swats after some slightly hesitant ones.

Although she couldn't see, Homer was grimacing, it was one thing to punish his disobedient son but another entirely to spank his little girl. Thank goodness Maggie was too young for that, he didn't need to worry about her. Lisa had always been a good girl, a little strange at times but it was hard being as smart as she was.

He placed a hand on her back, to make sure she didn't accidently fall that had happened once with Bart. It was also in case she tried to get away something else that had happened with Bart. Nowadays, Bart didn't bother trying, he just took the punishment and then went to sulk for a while.

So far, Lisa wasn't trying to get away, she was just jerking every time he landed a swat. He steeled his heart as she started to yelp a little more louder as the spanking continued. He didn't like causing her any sort of pain but he really needed to make sure she didn't make such a mistake again.

He started smacking her at a faster rate, the same routine he used with Bart. He felt he needed to do it this way, to have the same routine that he did with Bart so that neither would see the other as being treated more favourably. His kids argued a lot but they could always work together when they needed to.

"Ow...ow...," Lisa was really crying out now, she'd never experienced anything like this before.

"_How does Bart cope with this, he gets spanked practically every week,"_ Lisa thought to herself, trying to think of anything but the growing pain in her bottom.

"_He acts like it's nothing...yow...that really hurt,"_ she gasped out in her mind.

"I don't want you to do anything like that again," Homer said sternly as he carried on.

"You need to think...really think Lisa before you do something that can have consequences."

"I...ow...I will," she cried out, her chubby little legs kicking out with each smack.

"You will or the consequences could be worse next time and I don't just mean a spanking. You could really hurt someone," Homer warned, even though it made him feel like old man Burns for saying this to her.

She started to hiccup slightly, she wasn't really crying yet but she wasn't too far off. So Homer decided to take the next step in the punishment and pulled up her skirt. Lisa didn't seem to notice at first but she soon realised that level of padding had been removed and her whole body started to tremble.

Like Bart, Lisa wore white underwear but unlike Bart, hers were frilly and girly. It made Homer feel a little embarrassed, although he'd given all his children baths and stuff, it was Marge who normally dressed them, especially the girls. But he was her father and it gave him no pleasure to see her like this, so he shoved the thought away. He'd talked about this with Marge and she had wholeheartedly agreed so it couldn't be wrong.

"Oh...ow...ow," Lisa yelped again, when was this going to end. It felt like he'd been doing this for hours but it surely couldn't be that long, could it?

After a good twenty swats, Homer came to the hardest part of the spanking. So far, Lisa hadn't tried to object, she'd simply taken her punishment, not entirely stoically but without complaint. But that was surely about to change.

He took a hold of her frilly panties and was just about to yank them down when clever Lisa realised what he was up to.

"Daaaaaaad," she moaned. "I'm too old for a bare spanking, come on..."

"You know Bart still gets one and he's too years older," Homer reminded her sternly. "I'm afraid this is what naughty girls get, I really need you to learn from this mistake Lisa."

"Ooohhh...," Lisa moaned again, gripping his leg even harder. She wanted to protest so much but then she remembered the painful treatments her dad and brother had gone through and suddenly, her conscience didn't want to.

"Please...make it quick," she begged, she didn't think she could take a prolonged bare bottom spanking.

"I will honey," Homer assured her, he wanted to get this over a fast as possible while making sure she still felt it.

He took a deep breath, his hand covering her pink bottom before lifting it and bringing it down smartly. She cried out, louder than before as he started giving her a proper spanking. He was going at a faster, harder rate and it soon showed as her bottom started to turn red from the amount of smacks it was receiving.

And Lisa finally started to cry for what had happened, her small body jerking as she cried for her mistake and what it had almost done. Homer wanted to stop but he still managed to give her a good round of spanks before finally, at long last finishing.

He carefully pulled up her panties and lifted her skirt but into place. He gave her back a good rub as she cried before lifting her up to hug her. She was so small, still his little girl but he knew that in no time at all, she'd be a little woman. So, he wanted to do his best to help her become that woman while he still had the chance.

"It's okay honey, daddy forgives you," he said softly, holding her tightly against his shoulder.

"I'm so...sorry dad," she gasped out, her breath heaving as she tried to bring herself under control.

"I know, it's okay, everything's fine now," Homer assured her.

Once she calmed down a bit more, she asked him a little shyly.

"W-what about Bart?"

"He knows you're getting punished, he's fine with that," Homer assured her. "I think he's happy he can brag about this, at least with family he forgives you to."

It was true, he'd made Bart swear he wouldn't spread it around that Lisa had been punished. Bart had agreed although he'd made Homer promise to do a good job on his sister.

"Is daddy's little girl better?" Homer asked, now giving Lisa a little tickle which made her giggle.

He did it again until all the tears were gone and she was giggling like a four year old. He smiled, pleased he'd gotten rid of the tears but also hoping the lesson would stick. But jsut to be sure...

"Go on, you'd better get cleaned up for dinner, I think your mother's doing pasta bake," Homer said, helping her to the ground but as she started forward, he gave her a light smack to send her on her way.

She yelped, rubbing her bottom ruefully as she glanced back at him, wearing a small smile of his own. She understood what he was trying to say without words, remember this lesson and hope it won't have to happen again.

_Author's note. Not much to say other than I hope you think I did a good job._


End file.
